My Candy Love
by Once Upon An April
Summary: Annabelle is an foreign exchange student from France. Some people are out to get her .Their are so many twist and turns in this story you'll think it will never stop...your right it won't . Annabelle will soon be betrayed,misunderstood,heartbroken and even end up in the hospital.When will love be on her side?When will this Madness stop?When will she ever find her own Candy Love?


New School, New Enemies, New friends and Castiel

Here I am standing in front of Sweet Amoris Highschool. It was the first day of my senior year at Amoris. I wore blue converse, white & blue striped thigh high socks, black pleated mini skirt, a plain white T-shirt and my red hair in a curly side ponytail which was kinda hard to curl because my hair reached my butt. It wasn't like I was going to impress anyone with my plain clothing and French accent and awesome bronzed skin that gleams in the moonlight. I won't know anybody here. I didn't speak that much English either so that didn't really help much at all.

So sometimes I tend to yell in French when I'm mad, happy excited or surprised, but it has it's perks because when someone pisses me off I could just curse them out in French or insult them and they would even notice.

_Hehe_

As I entered the school the hallways were empty except for the principle.

"Hello you must be the new transfer student Annabelle welcome to Sweet Amoris, I hope you will be able to feel at home in your new Highschool." She greeted.

"Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame." I smiled. And she gave me a confused look but smiled despite not knowing what I said.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I repeated in English my strong, thick accent bursting with excitement.

She laughed.

"I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete."

"He should be in the student council room, or you can look around the school." She continued.

I decided to go see Nathaniel. I knocked on the door and entered. I saw a cute guy with blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a white dress shirt with a few pens attached to the pocket, a blue tie and beige pants.

"Hello I'm looking for the student body president?"

"I'm Nathaniel, do you need anything he asked?"

"The principle asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

"Uh…I'm guessing you're the new foreign exchange student I suppose…I'll take a look then." He asked with a smile.

_He's nice but he's not my style sorry._

He turns around and shuffles though some papers on a desk behind him before turning back to me.

"Well it looks like there are some things missing here…let's see…you still need a photo for your ID and 25$ for the enrollment fee…and the most important thing you seem to have forgotton is to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that too."

"Ok I'll be right back." I said and flashed him one of my very famous smiles. He blushed.

_Yeah definitely not my type, but he could still be a good friend._

"Wait, I'll check and make sure your form wasn't put in another file. Get started with taking care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee."

I walked out of the room and into the main hall. After wandering around for a couple of minutes I went outside and into the dollar shop across the school and got asked for a photo ID. The man took my picture and gave me the ID as I payed for it. It was ten bucks.

_Not much of a dollar shop if you ask me._

I went back to the school and walked into the student council room.

He looked at me and asked.

"So your file, is it coming along? I haven't had the chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?"

My eye twitched.

"Do you only talk about paperwork are you that serious?"

"Well administrative work is not particularly fun…I guess I should try and lighten up a bit once in a while."

"Try laughing at random stuff it might help?" He gave a smile and went back to his work. I walked into the main hallway again. Then I saw Ken!? He was at my old school in California before I went back to France then here.

"Hey Annabelle, how's it going?

"I'm fine, how are you not too be rude or anything but why are you here." I cocked my head.

"I heard that you moved so I asked to be transferred to the same school, isn't that great?"

_Umm how can I say this?_

"Ken this is nice of you and all but I don't like you like that even though your really nice and caring that's what I love about you, but you should find a another girl that can love you more than I can sorry." I finished my voice soft. He anime cried.

"That's okay as long as you're my friend then I don't care."

_Aww he's so sweet._

"I have to go now bye." He said and hugged me tightly and went to who knows' where.

As I turned around I heard.

"Hey so your the new girl?" I turned around my side ponytail swaying and saw two brunettes and a blonde. I could tell that they were going to annoy me. Damn it.

"Yeah,hel-."

"Wow, between you and that other guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!"

I only raised a brow as they pushed me and walked away before I could say something very rude to them.

My eye twitched…you see whenever my eye twitches that means I'm very annoyed or simply mad.

I walked to the courtyard and a girl with orange eyes and electric blue eyes approached me. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a green long sleeved shirt under it, she's also wearing black denim shorts with white fur and the bottom with a purple and black striped tights and black converse.

"Hello, so you're the new student, is that right? My name is Iris, we'll be in the same class together!" She smiled excitedly.

"Hi I'm Annabelle it's nice to meet you." My French accent was really thick so I kinda had trouble pronouncing words in English.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, I hope you'll like it here, I'll see you later."She waved.

"Thanks it was nice to meet you, see you later." I flashed a smile and waved.

After getting some fresh air. I walked back to the student council room and saw Nate.

"Oh Annabelle, I'm forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your form couldn't be completed."

"What this is a joke right?" I asked worried.

"Aw…you caught me."

"Ah, that's not funny, you had me worried." I complained.

"Well if you take it like that." He put on a sour face.

_You damned sour puss._

My eye twitched as I walked away and into the courtyard.

I saw someone there why not say hi. He was really super duper cute. He had red hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt with the band winged Skull on it, some chains on his black pants and black vans.

I walked to him.

"…Hi?"

"What do you want." he asked rudely.

_Well then aren't you so very nice!_

"Are you this nice?"

"Especially with new students, I'm Castiel.

_OHH bad boy type huh my type of guy._

"I'm Annabelle, I'll be back later. I just got here and already they're pestering me with all this paperwork."

"Yeah, I know what you mean good luck with that idiot president."

"Do you have a problem with him?"I pressed.

"Yeah, I've never seen someone so uptight in my life." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I think your right there." I smiled

"You'd better go and get it done. Otherwise they'll never leave you alone."

He laughed and smirked.

_He sure does like to smirk a lot, but I'm not complaining its smexy so is his laugh… __J_

I laughed and walked away to the student council.

"Hey, you never told me if you found my enrollment form or not."I asked him while tapping my foot a little.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, it was mixed in with other papers, I put it aside for you. Here you go." He gave me my enrollment form and I put it in my backpack smiled, said thank you and walked out of the room. As I walked out the principle asked me if I completed my registration.

"Yes, here's my enrollment form." I rummaged through my back pack and handed it to her.

"Let's see, I don't want to loose any sheets of paper. Find a paper clip to keep them all together and then come back." She told me…well ordered.

I went to classroom A and started searching for a paper clip soon I found one on some kids' desk. I took the paper clip and went outside. Good thing the principle was still there so I don't have to go looking for her because when I go looking for her I can never find her and it's annoying. Just thinking about that makes my eye want to twitch.

I gave her the paper clip, she took it from my hand and put the paper clip on my papers.

"School's finished for the day you may go home and you are officially enrolled in Sweet Amoris High school and every paper seems to be in order. You may go home now thank you Annabelle."

I nodded my head and started to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. I got scared.

"Oi ce que l'enfer" I screamed and turned around high alerted ready to karate chop someone on the head. Even though it probably wouldn't do any justice…who said I was the one to quit? It was just Castiel. I anime fell.

_Phew_

_"_God am I that scary to you."

"No n-not at all y-you just s-scared me." I stammered embarrassed while rubbing the back of my neck and looking down.

"Anyway come on I'll show you a cool place." He started to walk away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."I walked after him until we were side to side.

Castiel showed me several floors', he told me that where we were was off limits to students. If I understood correctly he had stolen a key from the teachers' lounge. Right now we're in front of a door that's he's opening with that very key.

Soon enough I went home, took a shower, did my homework and went to bed.

_CANDYLOVE CANDYLOVE CANDYLOVE CANDYLOVE CANDYLOVE CANDYLOVE _

_Anyway this is my third story I've made but this is based on a game called My Candy Love or MLC I don't own My Candy Love or it's characters' except for my own O.C Annabelle at least not Yet...I will update this every Friday including tomorrow. Some things about the game if you really want to play It is that there are somethings that I made up so don't expect it to be in the game. Btw I TRY to upload all my chapters on Friday so don't go all Ape crazy if I can't._

_Love Michelle and Her Candy Love Castiel :)__ Kisses._


End file.
